


Iwa-chan, my hero

by Saku015



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Small Iwaizumi Hajime never would have thought that he would become someones' superhero.





	Iwa-chan, my hero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Superhero.

He was always taught that acting violently was a bad thing. Hurting others seriously with intention was something a smart person would not do, no matter what the circumstances were. It would mean them being just like those that used violence to get their opinion through.

Until the day he experienced what bullying someone meant, young Iwaizumi Hajime tried everything he could to avoid conflicts. Whenever someone wanted to fight, he turned to the other direction and walked away – just as smart little boys would do, his mom said while petting his hair with a proud smile on her lips. However, everything had changed when he met Oikawa Tooru for the first time.

The boy was smaller than him, all happy smiles and love for volleyball – something Hajime loved as well. They met on the first day of elementary school when they were six years old and were the best of friends ever since. Yes, sometimes Oikawa could get on his nerves, but it did not change the fact that Iwaizumi would do anything from his power to protect him.

 

The incident happened when they were in third grade during the week Hajime had to stay at home because of he had flue. On the first day when he went back to school, he waited for Tooru to greet him with the enthusiasm he always did – only it did not happen. He found the other sitting behind his desk, his head hanging down.

”Hey, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called out to him. Tooru looked up and smiled at him weakly, then turned his gaze downwards once again. ”What is wrong with you?” Hajime asked, feeling concern creeping into his chest.

”I am fine, Iwa-chan,” Tooru reassured him on a weak voice, but when Hajime touched his shoulder, he flinched away.

”What the-” Iwaizumi started, but could not finish, because he heard nearing footsteps.

”Hey, Iwaizumi! What are you doing with princess-chan?” Nao, one of the strongest boys in the class asked with his group of friends behind him and Iwaizumi saw how Tooru started to shake.

”What do you mean?” He asked, but it was more a growl than a real question.

”He is as pretty as girl and as weak as one as well,” the boy standing beside the leader said.

”When we told him that, he retorted and picked a fight with Nao-kun to prove we were wrong,” a third boy spoke up.

”You can guess what the outcome was – he ended up on the floor crying-” Nao started, but in the next moment, he found himself on the ground with Iwaizumi on the top of him.

Hajime raised his fist, then brought it down. A cracking sound could be heard and the other boy cried out in pain, blood flowing from his nose. Hajime grabbed him by his collar and jerked him up.

”If you ever try and hurt Tooru again, I will make you regret it,” he whispered the warning in the others’ ear, then stood up. He watched with contentment as Nao crawled away from them, still holding his bloody nose.

”Iwa-chan!” He heard the cry and then Oikawa was hugging him tightly. Hajime felt as a blush appeared on his face and looked aside.

”Dumbass, it was nothing!” 

Hajime knew that what he did was wrong and, most likely, he would be punished, but with Tooru’s arms around his neck, he did not care. Protecting the one you love was an exception from under the rule, at least for him.


End file.
